1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a substrate, connecting parts provided on the substrate, and storage devices connectable to the connecting parts.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an amount of data to be stored in a computer of each user has been increasing. To increase the data amount that can be stored, each user takes such measures as adding an electronic device such as an external hard disk device or a network hard disk drive.
A structure generally employed in such an electronic device is such that a storage device connected with a connector provided on a substrate is disposed in a housing.
A structure as shown in FIG. 1 is known to be employed in such an electronic device to further increase the amount of data that can be stored. Specifically, connectors 3, 4 are provided on a substrate 5, and storage devices 1, 2 are connected to the respective connectors 3, 4. The connector 3 is fixed to the substrate 5 by pins 7A provided on the substrate 5. The connector 4 is fixed to the substrate 5 by pins 7B provided on the substrate 5.
As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device described above has a structure in which the storage devices 1, 2 are connected to the connectors 3, 4 of the substrate 5, respectively, with the largest surfaces 1A, 1B and 2A, 2B of the respective storage devices 1, 2 being substantially perpendicular to a front surface 5A and a back surface 5B of the substrate 5. Thus, there is a problem that the electronic device having such a structure produces a useless space S in the housing, which increases the size of the electronic device.